Blue
by ro-blaze
Summary: It was clear - there was too much blue-haired women in Gajeel's life. Blue-haired women. GaLe. One-shot. I not own Fairy Tail. Rated T


It was 11 PM in the evening when Gajeel finally went back to his apartment. He, Natsu and Gray were bowling and then they had to pay for the their broken bowling ball. He walked through the living room. For some reason the empty house seemed strange - normally everything echoed by his girlfriend's sweet angelic laughter. Then Gajeel heard giggling coming from the bedroom. With quiet steps black-haired man walked to the room and looked in through the slightly opened door.

There, dressed in pajamas, sittin on the bed and laughing were three most important women in his life - his little sister Wendy, his best friend Juvia and his girlfriend Levy. It took him take a few seconds to realize that the three of the were having a sleepover.

" ... And then he not spoke to Lily for 1 week!" Wendy said, and the other two girls laughed.

Gajeel easily realized what story his little sister was telling them - "How Gajeel got drunk for the first time." And although it had happened before more than 10 years and then Wendy was only 5, she would not stop telling everyone the story.

"Juvia can not believe" Juvia said and brushed a long navy blue strand behind her ear. "Juvia seen Gajeel-kun to drink more than 4 bottles of whiskey without getting drunk."

"I've seen him drunk" Levy said .

Gajeel immediately realized what his girlfriend was about to tell. And this story didn't had to go out into the world. He hesitated whether to enter the room and pull her here or to endure all the humiliation that he was aboud to recive. Although the first was a thousand times better than the second, his body was remained motionless at the door.

"Unless Gajeel not want me to say it" Levy continued, her golden eyes were staring at him.

They caught him.

Wendy got up and opened the door wide, only to find her older brother standing there.

"Oi. Hey, Peanut" Gajeel said and ruffled the girl's hair.

Instead of answering, Wendy grabbed his arm and dragged him in the middle of the room. He was on his knees in front of the bed on which the three females sat.

"So" she began, twisting a long dark blue strand between her thumb and index finger - what will be the punishment fot the criminal?

"Juvia says to lock Gajeel-kun in the bathroom and do not let him out for half an hour" Juvia said boldly. After dark-haired man glared at her, she added with a smile "and do not give him food, water and pretend he don't exist."

"I suggest to lock him the balcony with Charle and her cat litter so he would only have her for company" Wendy giggled, carefully watching her brother.

Given that she is determined to lock him down on the balcony with her cat, Wendy was definitely angry about his invasion on her personal space.

"What do you think, Levy-chan?" Juvia asked, looking at the third girl.

Levy stood silent, with devilish smile on his face. Smile that led to Gajeel only problems.

"Don't worry, girls" she said, tiny flame shining in her brigh golden eyes. Damn that flame. "I have the perfect punishment for Gajeel."

Levy winked, sweetly and mischievously.

"Don't let yourself to do something you can't handle, Shrimp" Gajeel growled at her.

His crimson eyes stared at her golden. He knew what she did and knew that this could be something that she could hardly bear.

"So, let's start with the first part of the punishment" Levy said boldly and turned her back to him. "Please, Gajeel, braid my hair."

Alright. So the first part was to obey them. Well, that wasn't that bad.

"What braid do you want?" He growled and ran his fingers through his girlfriend's soft hair.

"Herring bone."

Gajeel only grunted in response, while Juvia and Wendy watched as he braided Levy's hair.

* * *

After a period of more than two hours Gajeel strictly made any order the three girls wanted, he was rudely kicked out of the room so they can talk about their " female" stuff.

So Gajeel was forced to sleep on the couch in the living room while listening to their noisy girly laughter. For some reason, in 1 AM he finally fell asleep. And he had to sleep at least until 10 am, but was rudely awakened at 7 am by girls.

"Juvia, do you promise to ride Wendy to her dorm?" Levy asked.

"Of course. Juvia will take Wendy-chan to the her campus." The blue-haired woman smiled sweetly. "Come on, Wendy-chan!

"It was very nice, Levy-chan!" Wendy said happily and hugged the other girl. "And try to punish Gajeel right!"

"Of course I'll do it, Wendy-chan. I give you my promise" Levy promised and winked conspiratorially .

After Juvia and Wendy left, Levy came to the sofa on which Gajeel slept - or tried to sleep. She knelt before him and ran a hand through his hair gently .

"It's only your own fault, you know?" She said with a smile.

"I know it, Shrimp|" Gajeel rumbled in response.

"Come on, Mr. Grumpy."

Levy pulled him by the arm and helped him to stand up. Since Gajeel was in a semi-asleep state, she managed to drag him in the bedroom and tp push him down on the bed.

"Why are you helping me to get some sleep, Shrimp?" he asked.

"I think your punishment from tonight was enough" said with a smile the blue-haired girl.

Levy slipped into bed beside him and looked him with a smile.

"And I'm too sleepy" she added with a smile and kissed him on the nose. "Now go to sleep, Redfox. Then I have to lecture you on how to not spy on girls while they have sleepover."

Gajeel only laughed in response.

"I don't mind hear yer lectures" he said, his lips curled into smirk. "Especially if you talk still wearing my T-shirt."

Levy's cheeks colored in pale red. Indeed, her pajamas were just one of his black T-shirt and her underwear underneath. But she was short and the shirt reached to the middle of her thighs, looking more like a dress.

"You just can't stop tp act like a pervert, right?" Levy said and giggled shyly.

Hmm..." Gajeel grinned and kissed her gently on the neck. "I think not. When my girlfriend is the most sexy girl in the world I can't don't think of "forbidden" things. And, damn it, just admit that not only I think of these things."

"What do you mean?" Asked the blue haired girl while her cheeks flushed even more.

"Gihi" Gajeel giggled. "Do you really think I don't know about the erotic books in yer library?"

Levy's face was covered with as dark a shade of red. She started babbling some unrelated words and Gajeel laughed the whole time.

"Don't worry, Shorty" Gajeel whispered in her ear. "I'll keep yer secret."

"Really?" Asked Levy in hopeful tone.

"Of course" Gajeel continued with as seductive tone, "if you can obey everything I say."

"Gajeel!"

"Gee-hee!"

* * *

**Edit: Fixed some things**


End file.
